The Boyfriends Of Tala Valkov
by Kinkajouu
Summary: TALA WANTS A LOTTA BOYFINS! AND HE WANTS THEM NAAAOOO! Real summary inside... Teehee
1. Chapter 1

+ Tala loves his boyfriend, but when Tala meets a cutie in a café, he can't help but ask the cutie out on a date. And when Tala sees a hottie in a pub, he wants the hottie as his boyfriend, too! What happens when these three boyfriends find out about each other, and who will Tala choose?

+ Warnings: Oh, this story has it all. Manlove, flirting, sex, groping, lime, more sex… Oh yes.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: *Looks at the summary* that is probably the longest summary I have ever done… Haha. I know, I know… I'm naughty for starting a new story… But it's only 4 chapters long, so I think I'm alright :P

* * *

**The Boyfriends Of Tala Valkov**

**Chapter 1**

"Bryan, my love. We have run out of coffee!"

"Then Tala, my dear, you'll have to go out shopping sometime today, won't you?" a smiling Bryan answered his boyfriend, sidling up to the redhead in the kitchen, and kissing him on the cheek.

Tala grinned, and boiled the kettle, putting teabags in his and Bryan's cups instead of coffee. They only ever drank tea if they ran out of coffee, and as it was rare for them to run out of coffee, they hardly ever drank tea. But they always kept some in the kitchen, just in case.

"I might be home late, tonight. There's a load of shit going on at work," Bryan mentioned, sitting at the table, and biting into a piece of toast.

"Fair enough. I'll have a nice big dinner on the table for when you get home, and after that we'll have fantastic sex," Tala replied, winking and setting a cup of tea down in front of Bryan.

Bryan laughed and continued eating his toast. Tala sat down, with his own plate of toast. He sat munching on it, whilst watching Bryan. Bryan wasn't doing anything remotely interesting, but Tala liked to watch him anyway. Tala brought his foot up under the table, and ran it along Bryan's leg. Bryan looked up at Tala when he felt the contact, but didn't say anything. Tala smirked, his foot now running up Bryan's thigh and towards his groin.

"You are such a sex addict," Bryan stated, laughing and getting up from the table, causing Tala's foot to fall back to the floor.

"I can't help it if I'm in a constant state of horniness," Tala grinned.

"What you need is a job to keep your mind off sex."

"I wish I could find a job, but unfortunately, there is fuck all out there."

"I know, I was joking."

Tala poked his tongue out at Bryan, which was a mistake, as he swooped down to kiss Tala, sucking the redhead's tongue into his mouth. A tongue battle broke out, with Bryan emerging as the winner. When they broke apart, Bryan said a little goodbye, and went off to the Hell-hole he called his workplace.

Tala pouted a little when he heard the front door close behind Bryan, but busied himself by cleaning up the plates they had both used for their toast, and the cups they had used for their tea. Being without a job had made Tala a complete neat freak, and he had to make sure the whole house was tidy before contemplating going out anywhere.

It was about ten thirty by the time Tala had finished cleaning. He pulled a brush through his hair, grabbed his house keys, and stepped out into the sunshine. Halfway down the street, he thought about going back to the house to get a coat. Even though the sun was shining it's bright arse off, it was still a bit nippy.

Tala decided against it. He was practically halfway to town, and going back to the house to get a coat, just to walk all the way back to town would waste more of his precious cleaning time. Spotting a café, Tala decided he would go for a quick coffee, to escape the cold for just a minute.

Walking through the doorway, Tala saw that the café was quite packed. He made his way up to the counter, and ordered his coffee. Turning back around, he noticed the only spare seat available was at a table with a cute-looking blonde guy. He approached the table, and the blonde guy raised his bright blue eyes as Tala neared.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Tala asked, smiling and gesturing to the seat opposite the blonde. When the blonde shook his head, Tala sat down, and decided to introduce himself. "My name's Tala."

"Max," the blonde replied, pouring a spoonful of sugar into his tea.

"Nice to meet you, Max," Tala said happily.

"Is it?"

Tala stared at Max for a while. He thanked the girl who brought over his coffee, and took a sip of it. Observing Max over the rim of his cup, he noticed the blonde looked sat and dejected.

"You look a bit upset," Tala commented.

"Yeah… Just got ditched," Max replied, giving Tala a small, sad smile.

"What girl in her right mind would ditch you?" Tala asked, smiling back kindly.

"Boy," Max corrected.

"Alright, which boy in his right mind would ditch you?" Tala asked again, smiling more because he now knew Max was gay.

"The one who just ditched me, obviously," Max little out a little laugh.

"Well, he obviously isn't in his right mind."

Max blushed.

"I'm surprised you're not shunning me… After all, you've just found out that I'm gay," he said quietly.

"That's alright. So am I," Tala laughed.

"You seem to be the kind of guy that has better luck with men than I do."

Tala thought carefully before answering.

"Nah… Just a few one-offs. Most of them are in it for the sex."

"Heh, I know that feeling…" Max said, nodding.

"You know what? You're too cute to use for sex," Tala said, smiling at Max.

The heat rose to Max's face, and he was so red that Tala thought he might explode.

"Y'know… You're really… Well, pretty. And sweet," Max mumbled, his face not getting any less redder.

"Aww, thanks. You're really sweet yourself," Tala replied, daring to reach out and stroke Max's nose with his index finger. He looked at his watch. "Sorry Max, but I need to go. I have shopping to do."

"Can we meet again tomorrow?" Max asked, hope written all over his face as Tala stood up.

"Of course. In the park at ten am?" Tala suggested, looking at Max and feeling quite excited about having another boyfriend.

Max nodded and bid Tala goodbye as he paid and left. Tala himself was practically skipping down the street towards the shop, feeling just as happy as when he first got together with Bryan.

* * *

"What're you so happy about?" Bryan asked later on in the evening.

He and Tala were sat on the couch, watching some lame soap opera about some people living on a housing estate. Tala looked at Bryan, unaware that he had still been grinning about meeting Max.

"Nothing… I'm just horny," Tala replied.

"Well, in that case…" Bryan trailed off, winking at Tala.

He switched the TV off, and led Tala up the stairs to their bedroom. Stripping them of their clothes, Bryan pushed Tala to the bed and began to give him head. All the while, the only thing running through Tala's mind was a blonde guy named Max, and as Bryan entered him, he could only think what it would be like to do this with Max.

* * *

+ A/N: This story WILL be going a bit fast, but we shall put this down to the fact that Tala is supremely sexy.

You know what… It's taken me so long to get this written… And I don't even like it :S

I officially hate writing the first chapters of new stories.


	2. Chapter 2

+ Warnings: GROPE!

+ Disclaimer: I still own it not.

+ A/N: I'm on a roll!

* * *

**The Boyfriends Of Tala Valkov**

**Chapter 2**

"Tala, gorgeous! I'm going now!" Bryan called up the stairs as he was about to leave for work.

Tala emerged from the bedroom their shared, and bombed down the stairs, giving Bryan and kiss and hug before he left. Tala still felt a little guilty that he was thinking about Max when he and Bryan made love the night before, and he felt even guiltier that he was meeting with Max in a couple of hours.

"Love you," Bryan said, as he left the house.

Tala smiled as Bryan left, but gloom settled in as soon as the door was closed behind him. Sure, he liked the idea of having more than one boyfriend, but he didn't like the idea of hurting people. Which is what he would be doing.

Ten o'clock soon came, and Tala found himself sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for Max to turn up. The blonde was late, and so Tala preoccupied himself by watching other couples walking through the park, wondering if any of them were cheating on _their_ partners.

"Hey, Tala! Sorry I'm late," a voice came from Tala's left.

Tala turned to see Max beaming from ear to ear, and couldn't help but grin back. He stood up as Max neared, and gave the blonde a little hug. Max blushed a little, and they both sat down on the bench.

"What do you want to do, then?" Tala asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we could just talk, you know? Get to know each other a bit more?" Max suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tala smiled.

"So… I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend. Otherwise you wouldn't be here with me," Max said, smiling his innocent little smile.

"Nope. I'm well and truly single," Tala lied, a feeling of uneasiness writhing around in his stomach.

"That's good… Cheating isn't nice," Max said, and the feeling in Tala's stomach grew stronger.

"No, it isn't," Tala agreed, feeling a little sick with all the lying he was doing. He changed the subject. "So, where are you from originally, then?"

"America. Well, my Mum's American, and my Dad's Japanese. But I lived in America for most of my life," Max replied.

"I see. Well, I'm one hundred percent Russian," Tala said.

"That's cool," Max smiled. "And, I hate to change the subject so suddenly, but is that your natural hair colour?"

"It is," Tala laughed. "People often ask that, because it's so damn bright."

"Haha. People often ask me if I dye my hair."

"And do you?"

"Nope," Max laughed.

The two continued to laugh for a while, before Max's head came to rest against Tala's shoulder. Tala smiled down fondly at the blonde leaning on him, and he wrapped his arms around Max, who instinctively cuddled in towards Tala.

"This is nice," Max commented, letting out a little sigh of content.

"Yeah, it is," Tala agreed.

A few more moments passed in which Tala and Max stayed in their position, just cuddling each other, their sighs tickling each other's skin. Eventually, Max looked up into Tala's face, closed his eyes, and closed the gap in between their mouths. Tala was a little taken aback at first, and didn't respond, but his eyes soon slid shut, too, and his mouth began working against Max's.

The two soon needed to surface for air, but once that breath of air was taken, their mouths were joined once again, this time their tongues daring to dart out and brush against each other. A ringing noise from Max's pocket made them both break apart, and Tala's eyes followed Max's down to his pocket.

Frowning, Max took out his phone, and answered.

"Hello? Dad?"

Tala switched himself off as Max got talking to his Father. He took to looking at Max; the freckles on his face, his pale skin, his pink lips. Tala found the more that he looked at Max, the more he found admiring him, and the more he wanted Max to become his boyfriend.

"Alright, Dad. I'll be right there," Max's voice snapped Tala out of his reverie, and Max sighed as he put the phone back into his pocket. "I'm really sorry, Tala, but I have to go and help my Dad out at his store. Things are getting pretty hectic."

"That's alright," Tala smiled.

"You're not angry or disappointed?" Max asked nervously.

"Not at all," Tala said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Max's eyes, "there'll be plenty more time for us to spend together."

Max nodded and smiled. He again pressed his lips to Tala, before getting up and bidding Tala goodbye. Tala watched as Max left, feeling mixed emotions inside. The guilty feeling he had was getting stronger as every moment went by.

* * *

"Come on, Tal! Hurry up so we can go to the pub, have a few drinks, leave and come home!" Bryan called up the stairs grumpily.

"What is the matter with you tonight?" Tala asked, appearing at the top of the stairs, dragging a brush through his hair.

"I'm just not feeling well. I'm only coming to the pub to make you happy," Bryan replied as Tala reached him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't have to come just to make me happy. I'll be just as happy if you just want us to stay here," Tala said, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck.

Bryan gave Tala a peck on the lips, and handed him his coat. Tala put it on, and followed Bryan out of the house, and down the road to the local pub. As they stepped through the door of the pub, Tala took a look around as Bryan took his hand and led him up to the bar. Tala couldn't help but keep a lookout for potential boyfriends.

"Who you looking for?" Bryan asked, noticing Tala was looking around the pub.

"No one. Just seeing if anyone we know is here," Tala replied, looking back at Bryan and smiling.

Bryan smiled back, and turned to the bartender. He ordered himself and Tala a beer, and Tala led him to an empty table as soon as their drinks were paid for. The two sat in their corner for some time, sipping their drinks and chatting idly about Bryan's shitacular day at work, when Tala looked up and saw _him_.

A fit-looking bloke, with a lean body, and with two-toned hair. The back was dark blue, and the front was Russian blue. Tala had to stop his eyes from popping out of his head, and focussed his attention back at Bryan, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Tala laughed. "I just zoned out for a minute."

"Fair enough," Bryan shrugged.

The two continued to sip their drinks, and seemed to have run out of things to talk about. By now, if they were at home, they would go to bed and do some fun 'activities'. Tala watched the man he had spotted over Bryan's shoulder. The other man seemed to be watching him, too. Though, he might just have been watching the back of Bryan, or someone behind Tala.

"Tal, I think I'm going to go home. I've got a really shit headache," Bryan said, holding his head.

"Okay. Make sure you go straight to bed when you get home," Tala said, watching as Bryan got up and put his coat on.

"See you later," Bryan said, giving Tala a kiss before he left.

"Yeah, see you in a bit."

The moment Bryan had left the pub, and the door had swung shut, the man Tala had been watching took Bryan's seat, and held out his hand. Tala looked at the man's hand, up to the man's face, before looking back down at his hand. Slowly, Tala held out his hand, and it made contact with the other in a handshake.

"I'm Kai," the man said, nodding to Tala.

"Tala," Tala greeted back, giving Kai a small smile.

"Was that your boyfriend you were with?" Kai asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"Erm, kind of… No, not really. Just a close friend," Tala lied.

"Don't shit me, Tala. That guy was more than 'just a close friend'," Kai laughed. "He seems nice."

"He is."

"And you seem nice, too."

Tala blushed a little, and Kai smirked.

"But clearly not nice enough not to cheat on your boyfriend," Kai said.

"Huh?" Tala was about to ask what Tala meant, but before he could, Kai leant over the table, and captured Tala's mouth in a kiss.

"I mean, you'd even kiss another guy when your boyfriend's only just left," Kai said as soon as they parted.

"That's not-" Tala tried to protest, but again he was silenced with another kiss.

"What do you say about going outside for a few minutes?" Kai asked, grinning.

Tala found himself too captivated by Kai's good looks to say 'no'. He grabbed his coat, and followed Kai outside, where he was led around the side of the building, where they wouldn't be seen.

As soon as Tala had joined him, Kai pushed Tala against the wall, pressing their mouths together in a ferocious kiss. Tala couldn't help but moan into the kiss he was being given, and his arms wound themselves around Kai's neck. Kai pressed himself towards Tala further, trapping Tala against the wall. Kai's hand drifted down Tala's body, and it gripped the soft backside it rested on. Tala moaned loudly, pushing himself forwards into Kai.

Kai's hand travelled back around Tala's side, lifting up the shirt and tickling the sensitive skin, before moving back down, but towards Tala's crotch. Tala let out a loud gasp as he felt Kai fondle him through his jeans.

"Just a present for you to go home to your boyfriend with," Kai whispered into Tala's ear, his groping getting harder.

Just as Tala thought he was going to come there and then, Kai stopped his rubbing, and pulled back from Tala. He had lust in his eyes as they roamed Tala's body up and down.

"I think we should save the rest for later," Kai said. He took out his phone and asked for Tala's number. Everything he and Kai had just done made him crave more, and so he happily gave his number to this complete strange who made him feel good.

"I look forward to continuing this, Tala," Kai said, as he began to walk away.

"Me, too," Tala called after him, smirking as Kai grinned at him from over his shoulder.

When Kai was gone, Tala looked down at the huge bulge in this jeans that Kai had caused. Deciding to take a shower when he got back home, Tala began the short journey back to his and Bryan's house. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach when he thought of Bryan, and the guilty feeling only got stronger when he returned home to see Bryan sleeping softly in their bed.

* * *

+ A/N: Right, that's it. No more updates from me for another year XD


	3. Chapter 3

+ Warnings: Oooh, the oral sexiness of it all :P A bit of 69ing never hurt anyone…

+ Disclaimer: Still owning it not.

+ A/N: Hmm… I am running out of things to say in these author notes. I fear they may disappear eventually…

* * *

**The Boyfriends Of Tala Valkov**

**Chapter 3**

Rolling over sleepily in bed the next morning, Tala smiled at the sleeping form of Bryan. He cuddled into the sleeping one, just happy to be with him, but the memories of the night at the pub came flooding back, and Tala scowled at his stupidity. He'd acquired another boyfriend, all because he couldn't keep his penis under control.

Tala sat up, and continued to look down at Bryan. The guilty feeling in his stomach was getting stronger day by day, but he still couldn't deny that he was excited about having multiple boyfriends. Bryan let out a chesty cough in his sleep, which snapped him out of the deep slumber he had been in. Tala pressed a hand to Bryan's forehead, looking worried.

"You're ill," he commented, noticing that Bryan's temperature was very high.

"I'm fine," Bryan mumbled, making to get up. He was pushed back to the bed with a thump.

"No, you're not fine. You're ill, and you will not be going to work today," Tala said stubbornly, standing up.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going to phone your boss to let him know you won't be in today."

Bryan didn't have the energy to protest as Tala walked out of their room, and headed downstairs, picking up the phone and dialling Bryan's work number as soon as he entered the hall. When Bryan's boss picked up the phone, Tala explained that Bryan wouldn't be in, because he was ill. The boss was a nice man, and understood, telling Tala to only let Bryan go back to work when he felt well enough.

Tala went into the kitchen, and filled a glass with water to take up to Bryan. When he entered their bedroom, he found Bryan rummaging through the underwear drawer, sniffing back a dribble of snot.

"Will you get back in that bed!" Tala ordered, pointing at said bed.

Bryan sighed, and clambered back into the bed, choosing not to argue. Tala set down the water on the bedside table, and ran his hand through Bryan's hair.

"My poor baby… All ill and sniffly," Tala cooed.

"And baby has a headache. Have we got any paracetamol?" Bryan asked.

"I don't think we have, actually…" Tala replied, trailing off as he thought. "I'll go out to the shop now and get you some."

"No, it's alright, I'll just sleep it off."

"Bryan. I am going to the shop to get you paracetamol. Sleeping doesn't always help to get rid of a headache. I'll be back in a bit."

Tala gave Bryan a little kiss on the cheek, not wanting to catch his germs. He grabbed his coat as he left the house, checking that his wallet was in his pocket. When at the shop, Tala was looking at all the paracetamol when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to come face-to-face with Max.

"Hey, Tala!" Max said excitedly.

"Hi," Tala replied, picking up a packet of paracetamol off the shelf, and smiling at Max.

"You got a headache?" Max asked.

"Oh, er… Yeah," Tala lied, and he made his way to the till with Max following behind him. "What are you here for?"

"Milk," Max replied, holding up the bottle of white stuff. "Hey, do you fancy coming back to my place for a bit. Just for a cup of tea or something?"

"Well, I should really be-"

"Please?"

Tala looked into Max's blue eyes, which had a pleading look in them. Tala smiled and nodded, not wanting to upset his blue-eyed, blonde-haired boyfriend. The two paid for their items, and began the walk back to Max's house.

"So, do you live alone?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, " Max replied a little sadly. "How about you?"

"Er, yeah. I had a friend stay for a while… But he's gone, now," Tala lied, thinking that if Max did accidentally meet Bryan in passing, he could say that Bryan was the friend back for a visit or something.

A silence loomed over them. Having talked the day before, they didn't really know what else to talk about. Tala decided to make a very daring gesture in public, and reached out and held Max's hand. Max seemed a little surprised at first, but happily grasped Tala's hand back.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Max giggled as he let Tala into his little flat.

Tala took a look around as he entered, taking his shoes off on entry. Everything was neat, clean and tidy, just how he liked things. Max led him into the living room, where he sat Tala down before rushing into the kitchen to make them both a drink.

"Thanks, Max," Tala said as Max returned, handing him a cup of tea.

"You're welcome," Max replied, smiling and sitting next to Tala.

"This place is nice," Tala commented, looking around the room again.

"Yeah… It's not bad. It does me, you know?"

Tala nodded, and sipped on his hot tea. He put his cup down onto the coffee table, and gestured for Max to come closer. Max also put his cup down, and leaned in towards Tala, who wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Sorry, I had an urge to have a cuddle," Tala said.

"That's alright," Max said, smiling again, and leaning up to kiss Tala.

Tala pulled Max closer so he was straddling Tala's lap. Their kiss was passionate, and full of need, and Max found himself grinding in towards Tala, yearning for more contact. Max pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air.

"Tala, can we-"

"I think it's too soon."

"Then… Can we do something… Anything…" Max said breathlessly, resting his forehead against Tala's.

Tala thought for a moment, and Max began his grinding again. Tala felt his trousers getting tighter, and could feel that Max was also getting aroused. Tala stilled Max's hips with his hands, and undid Max's trousers. He opened them up, and took Max's growing erection out of the baby blue boxers that he was wearing.

Max let out a throaty groan at the feeling of Tala touching him, and he felt himself being pushed down so he was lying on the sofa with Tala in between his legs. Tala stood up, and undid his own trousers, and freeing his own erection. He didn't want them to go all the way, not yet, and so Tala had come up with another idea. He climbed over Max so his groin was hovering over Max's face, and his own face was above Max's groin.

Max, seemingly knowing what Tala was doing, leaned up a little, and pulled Tala's hips towards him, taking Tala's erection into his mouth. Tala's head went back as he felt Max's warm mouth enclose around him. He wasn't sure how he was going to do the same to Max, as Max was blowing his mind.

Tala slowly lowered his face to Max's groin, and took in Max's twitching penis. Max let out another groan as he felt Tala's warmth hit his erection, something Tala enjoyed as he felt the vibrations of Max's moan travel down his hardness.

As Max sucked, he reached further into Tala's underwear with his hand, and fondled Tala's balls, and rubbing against the sensitive spot between them and Tala's anus. Tala's mouth left Max's erection as he gasped. That felt _ridiculously_ good. Max kept up these actions, and he felt Tala's balls rise and become tense as Tala released into his mouth.

Max swallowed every drop, savouring the taste. Even though he was panting from his orgasm, Tala lowered his head once more to finish Max off. Max's orgasm flooded into Tala's mouth, the blonde crying out as it did, and gripping Tala's buttocks tightly. Tala collapsed on top of Max, completely exhausted, and he could feel Max's heavy breathing beneath him.

"Wow…" Max breathed, his breath tickling Tala's penis.

Tala moved so he was no longer lying on top of Max, and fastened his trousers back up. Max sat up and did the same to his trousers, beckoning Tala to sit next to him again. Tala did so, wrapping his arms around Max again.

"That was amazing, Tala…" Max said quietly, his head resting against Tala's chest.

"Yeah," Tala replied, stroking Max's hair.

Tala reached out for their cups of tea, which they finished quietly. After a while, Tala announced that he really should be heading home, which Max nodded and smiled at. They shared a little kiss at Max's door, and as Tala was walking home, the guilty feeling in his stomach had returned stronger than ever.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bryan's voice said as Tala entered their home.

"To the shop to get you some paracetamol," Tala replied, throwing the little packet at Bryan. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Bryan stood up from where he was sat on the stairs.

"Because I was getting worried where the fuck you'd gotten to," Bryan scowled. "It takes you an hour and a half to get one packet of paracetamol, does it?"

"No, I bumped into a friend and we got talking," Tala lied, scowling back at Bryan. "Why so suspicious?"

"I'm not," Bryan replied, walking back up the stairs with his paracetamol.

Tala watched his boyfriend walk up the stairs back to their room, and realised that now that Bryan was suspicious, he was going to have to be a bit more careful…

* * *

+ A/N: I'm going to see if I can average an update of some sort once every two days or something. Keep it regular, you know? But now that I've said that… I probably won't update until Monday XD


	4. Chapter 4

+ Warnings: Lemon, erm… Caught out, one could say XD

+ Disclaimer: Wishing I did, but I still don't own it.

+ A/N: I may have forgotten to mention that this story is only 4 chapters long, therefore making this the last… This is purely because I can't be arsed to add more chapters XD

* * *

**The Boyfriends Of Tala Valkov**

**Chapter 4**

"Tal, I'm going now!" Bryan called, as he walked down the stairs towards the front door, straightening his jacket.

"Going where?" Tala asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"To work, obviously," Bryan replied, his eyebrows raised. Before Tala could protest, Bryan continued. "Look, I feel a lot better today. I'm not dying of man flu."

Bryan gave Tala a little kiss on the cheek, and a small wave before walking out of the door and on his way to work. Tala stared at the closed door for a moment, before making his way into the lounge, and staring out of the window to make sure Bryan really had gone. It was only then that he picked up his mobile phone, and dialled Kai's number.

"Hello?" came Kai's voice.

"It's Tala," Tala replied.

"Nice to speak to you again, Tala," Kai said, and Tala knew that he was holding a smirk upon his mouth.

"I think we have some unfinished business. So get your arse around here, now."

Tala told Kai his address, and put the phone down. He didn't know how far away Kai lived, and therefore didn't know how long it would take for Kai to get to his house. Tala paced around the house, a little nervous yet excited at the same time. In what seemed to be no time at all, the doorbell rang, and Tala found himself running to the door and answering it to a smirking Kai.

Tala yanked Kai inside, slamming the door shut, and pushed Kai up against the wall, kissing him with more force than was perhaps necessary. Kai responded, but pushed Tala back. The two tore jackets, shirts, shoes, socks and trousers off of each other as they stumbled into the lounge.

"Happy to see me?" Kai asked, gesturing to the bulge in Tala's underwear.

"You have no idea," Tala grinned.

Kai grinned back, and swooped down, capturing Tala's lips in a searing kiss. The two battled some more, their tongues working against one another, and their hands trying to pull each other's underwear off. The undergarments were soon off and thrown across the lounge. Kai and Tala parted from their kiss, both panting, and Kai took a look down and Tala's body.

"You really _are_ happy to see me," Kai said, gesturing to Tala's erection.

Kai shuffled downwards so he was face-level with Tala's penis, and Tala watched in anticipation as Kai slowly moved his mouth forwards, teasing Tala by licking him agonisingly slow. Tala's hips rose as Kai's mouth also rose to the tip of his penis. Kai's mouth was soon lowered again, this time taking in Tala's cock. He ran his tongue over the throbbing vein as he bobbed his head, trying to hold Tala's hips down, which were slowly rising and attempting to get Kai to take in more.

"God, Kai…" Tala breathed.

Kai moved back from Tala's erection, letting it spring out of his mouth and hitting Tala's abdomen. Kai moved his lips and tongue lower, licking Tala's sac, nipping at the sensitive flesh, and travelling further down so he was at Tala's hole. Kai pushed his tongue in slightly, and Tala's legs fell very wide, his hips also making another big to raise themselves. Kai chuckled and began licking hungrily at Tala's hole. Tala groaned, desperately wanting Kai to put _something_ in him. Licking him just wasn't enough.

"Kai, please…" Tala said needily.

"Please what?" Kai asked, raising his head from Tala's bottom.

"I want you in…" Tala replied breathlessly.

"Without any preparation?" Kai said, raising an eyebrow, and kissing Tala's inner thigh.

"Yeah… It'll be alright… Done it often enough…"

Kai shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. He sat up, and spat on his hand. Coating his erection with saliva, Kai looked up at Tala. He was all spread out, an arm thrown behind his head, and his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling quickly, and his erection gave a little twitch every now and again.

Looking back down, Kai positioned himself at Tala's entrance, and pushed in slowly, making sure he wouldn't hurt Tala in any way, even though Tala had said he'd done this many times before and wouldn't hurt. Tala's head fell back as he felt Kai filling him up, and the hand that wasn't behind his head reached down for his own erection. He grabbed it, and began to thumb the head as Kai pulled back out.

"Shit, Tala… I bet this drives your boyfriend crazy," Kai mumbled as he pushed himself back in.

"Bryan… Isn't… M-my boyfriend," Tala replied.

"Don't lie. I saw you two at the pub, remember…"

Tala said nothing, but smiled. His smile turned into a gasp as his mouth opened. Kai had just hit a certain spot inside him, sending a shockwave through his body. Kai noticed Tala's gasp, and aimed for the spot he had just hit every time he thrust in. Hitting it repeatedly was making Tala moan louder and louder each time, and he was soon doing nothing short of screaming.

Kai pushed Tala's hand away from his erection, and began to stroke, noticing a change inside Tala. It was becoming increasingly tight inside of him. Kai continued his thrusting, increasing speed a little more, feeling his own orgasm getting closer.

"Fuck! Kai!" Tala cried out, his orgasm spilling out and flowing over Kai's hand onto his abdomen.

"Yes… Tala…" Kai breathed, his own release pouring into Tala.

Kai collapsed onto Tala, both breathing heavily. However, neither had time to catch their breath, as there was a knock at the front door. Kai looked down in confusion at Tala, and Tala looked up at him, just as blankly.

"Off," Tala said, shoving Kai off of him so he fell onto the floor.

Tala pulled on his underwear and trousers, told Kai to be quiet, and went to answer the door. Kai raised his eyebrows at Tala, and stood back up, not speaking a word as Tala had commanded. He heard the front door open, and a male voice that wasn't Tala's speak.

"Hey, Tala… I, um…"

Tala's stomach dropped as he came face-to-face with Max when he opened the door. Here Tala was, with no shirt on and a naked dude in his living room, and Max unexpectedly turns up.

"Erm, hey Max. How did you find my house?" Tala ask, not recalling giving Max his address.

"Well, I-"

"Talaaaa! Who is it? I'm getting cold!" Kai's voice called from the lounge.

Tala's eyes went wide, and he seemed frozen to the spot. Max's head craned sideways to see past Tala, just as Kai walked out into the hallway. Completely naked.

"Tala… W-who is he?" Max asked, stuttering a little, and tears filling his eyes.

"Er, he's… Erm…" Tala struggled for an answer.

"I'm someone he's just had a good fucking from," Kai replied, coming right up to the doorway.

"Will you go and put some clothes on?!" Tala said angrily. He turned back to Max. "Listen, Max… It's not what you th-"

"Shut up!" Max snapped. "You've been stringing me along, haven't you? You've been dating me when you already have a boyfriend!"

"Max, no! I-"

"Tala, who's your friend?" a voice said from behind Max.

Tala was staring straight past Max into the eyes of Bryan. Things just couldn't get any worse. Tala stuttered, trying to find words, excuses, anything that would get him out of this mess. Max was looking from Tala to Bryan in utter confusion, tears streaming down his face. And just to hammer in the final nail into Tala's coffin, Kai re-emerged from the living room, dressed only in his boxers, and wrapped his arms around Tala's waist.

"Oh God…" Tala whispered, his head drooping.

"Tala, what the fuck's going on?" Bryan snarled, his eyes staring at the naked arms of Kai wrapped around Tala's slim waist.

"I-I… I've b-been… Cheating…" Tala mumbled.

"I'm not your only boyfriend?" Max asked, sniffing loudly. Tala shook his head, and Max began shaking, clearly at a loss of what to say or do. He quickly turned on his heel, and barged past Bryan as he ran down the path and down the street, out of sight. Tala's guilt was now eating away at him more than ever.

"I want you… Out… Now…" Bryan said, angrily. "Both of you. Tala, get your things and fucking leave!"

Bryan forced his way past Tala and Kai into the house, and entered the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. A tear fell down his cheek. He had majorly fucked things up, all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He leant back into Kai's arms. The only one who hadn't left him.

"Don't worry, Tala. I'll stay with you. The sex was good."

* * *

+ A/N: It's getting so hard for me to write lemons… Which is why this one was shit :|

Anyway, another story out of the way! Woohoo!


End file.
